Miss Fortune/Development
Champion Sneak Peek: Miss Fortune By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Miss Fortune With the recent increase in ninja population at the Institute of War, there has been some PR backlash amongst pirate enthusiasts. For those like myself, who proudly sail under the Black Flag, Riot Games has asked me to inform you that you have not been forgotten! Every scurvy dog has his day, and very soon, you shall have yours! To appease these constituents, we have our latest pirate champion coming up! Her name is , the Bounty Hunter, and she's got everything a lady buccaneer should offer. I mean, just check out the pair on her! Those are some seriously huge, enormous, titanic she's got there! That's right, pistols. What did you think I was talking about? So start getting excited! Miss Fortune will be sailing into your port, soon! Champion Update: Miss Fortune struts to PBE ;Beauty and danger There are few who can match in either. One of Bilgewater's most infamous bounty hunters, she built her legend upon a swathe of bullet-riddled corpses and captured ne'er-do-wells. The booming echoes of her in the port city's reeking wharfs and scavenger shanties are sure signs of another warrant from the Bounty Board being settled. As part of the Bilgewater: Burning Tides event, we're updating Miss Fortune's visuals, while tweaking her gameplay a little. Champion Update: Miss Fortune struts to PBE ;Abilities I= ;Strut Miss Fortune gains gradually increasing movement speed after not taking damage for a few seconds. Strut now has increased scaling based on level, and only falls off when Miss Fortune takes direct, non-periodic damage. |-|Q= ;Double Up Miss Fortune fires a shot through an enemy to hit an enemy behind them, dealing to the first and to the second, applying on-hit effects to both. If the first shot kills the target, the bounce damage increases. |-|W= ;Impure Shots * Miss Fortune's basic attacks deal stacking . * Miss Fortune gains for a few seconds. Activating Impure Shots enables . |-|E= ;Make It Rain Miss Fortune rains hundreds of bullets down onto a targeted area, damaging and enemies inside. |-|R= ;Bullet Time Miss Fortune plants her feet and unleashes a barrage of bullets in a cone in front of her over a few seconds that damage all enemies within the cone. ;Gameplay Miss Fortune's in a fairly healthy state. The slight changes we've made emphasize her core strengths and shave some hidden power in favor of clarity. Fancy design speak aside, the TLDR is your barrage of bullets remains unblemished, but we've removed Grievous Wounds from . Digging into some of the other smaller changes, the updated means shields will keep her up when fleeing or engaging and we've replaced Grievous Wounds on with new surprise strutting: activating her now grants Miss Fortune's instantly. We've cleaned up the bounce logic for (yes, we've done this before) and improved visual feedback when the ability fails. Now you'll see a dud bullet plop onto the ground a bit behind the first target if there isn't anything to hit. 's a slick package of utility wrapped in a hail of bullets, so we've increased the early rank slow, although it doesn't scale up quite as fast. Overall, we've reduced the duration but kept the damage the same. This'll make the damage slightly more consistent, and provides clarity for both and anyone caught in pig-iron . ;Visuals Miss Fortune's donned a new model for almost all of her skins (her self was already pretty snazzy) and her base, although we've kept the familiar look you'll recognize from her splash art. With new run animations, we've made it easier to tell when her is up. We've also taken the opportunity to gussy up her spell effects. , for example, now kicks up dust from the dirt lanes or splashes into the river depending on where it's targeted. You'll see a few other improvements to readability and general upkeep bringing her art in line with current standards, but that's the gist of how we've given the bloody-haired Bounty Hunter new paint and polish in this update. 2016 Season Update always been the wombo comboiest of League's champs, so we're souping up her and adding in a new mechanic to highlight her tendencies. 2016 Season Update now lasts longer and fires increasing waves of bullets as she levels her , while we're moving over to her and giving her a brand new tentatively titled... . With it, will deal increased damage to targets other than the one she last shot at. She has two , and by constantly switching targets, she'll deal huge amounts of pain to multiple victims. Finally, doesn't last as long, but gives her much more attack speed, and crucially lasts longer every time Miss Fortune deals extra damage with . I= ;Love Tap Miss Fortune deals bonus damage whenever she attacks a new target. |-|Q= ;Double Up Miss Fortune fires a shot through an enemy to hit another enemy behind them, dealing more damage to the second target. Both strikes can apply . If the first target is killed, the second target will take bonus damage. |-|W= ;Strut * After a few seconds of not taking direct damage, Miss Fortune gains bonus movement speed. After a period of time, she gains additional movement speed. * Miss Fortune gains , in addition to the full movement speed bonus of Strut's passive. prolong the bonus - duration gains are doubled against champions. |-|E= ;Make It Rain Miss Fortune fires hundreds of bullets into the air that rain down at a location, dealing damage and enemies. |-|R= ;Bullet Time Miss Fortune channels a barrage of bullets into a cone in front of her for a few seconds, dealing damage per wave. Bullet Time can for bonus damage. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music Bit Rush| LoL Sounds - Arcade Miss Fortune - Recall Beat| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Arcade MissFortune| Snowdown Showdown 2010 (Santa Gragas, Nutcracko, etc.) League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Arcade PRESS START| League of Legends - Dominion Cinematic Trailer HD ツ| |-|Gallery= MissFortune.jpg|Miss Fortune Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Miss Fortune Concept.png|Miss Fortune Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Miss Fortune Portrait.png|Miss Fortune Portrait MissFortune RoadWarrior concept.jpg|Road Warrior Miss Fortune Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) The Final Boss approaches.jpg|The Final Boss Approaches Promo Miss Fortune Arcade concept 2.jpg|Arcade Miss Fortune Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune Arcade model 1.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune Arcade model 2.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Miss Fortune Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Sprite Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 1.png|Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 1 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 2.jpg|Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 2 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Miss Fortune lore 34.jpg|Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 3 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Miss Fortune VU concept 01.jpg|Miss Fortune Update Concept Miss Fortune Update Blunderbuss Concept.png|Miss Fortune Update Blunderbuss Concept Miss Fortune VU SecretAgent concept.jpg|Secret Agent Miss Fortune Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Miss Fortune VU CandyCane concept art.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Miss Fortune VU RoadWarrior concept.jpg|Road Warrior Miss Fortune Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Miss Fortune Captain Login Screen still.png|Captain Fortune Promo Miss Fortune Captain Concept.png|Captain Fortune Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune Captain model 1.png|Captain Fortune model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune Captain model 2.png|Captain Fortune model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune VU concept 03.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 1 Miss Fortune VU concept 04.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 2 Miss Fortune VU concept 05.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 3 Miss Fortune VU concept 06.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 4 Miss Fortune VU concept 02.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 5 Miss Fortune lore 22.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 6 Miss Fortune lore 23.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 7 Miss Fortune lore 25.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 8 Miss Fortune lore 26.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 9 Miss Fortune PoolParty model.png|Pool Party Miss Fortune model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Category:Champion development Category:Miss Fortune